


When I consider how my homes is gones

by jadelennox



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Blank Verse Blog Week, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not understanding cars that roll,<br/>and almost did explore my bestest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I consider how my homes is gones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts), [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Now I is often thinking alls the things  
I miss, the peoples lost to me. I want  
my shows: the Pillowbusters! marathon,  
the Stickyfishers Club (which showed both real  
sports _and_ the stupids ones like girlboy teams,  
when everies know that girlboys can't play sports).  
Those shows are only on at night, when alls  
the shows like Cooking Milkshake, Poompitude  
whilst Frying, and that Lavatory Cakes  
that all Boov watch are done. But I don't sleep  
that much, and Channel Pointy had the best.

I miss when I am engineer for Boov.  
I am not understanding humanscars  
or humansengines, humansfactories.  
When I amto be building I am _wrong_.  
I am not understanding cars that roll,  
and almost did explore my bestest friend.  
When I remember what it once was like  
I think of "J.Lo, engineering king,  
who never makes mistakes and doesn't call  
the Gorg to Smekland like a poomp." Perhaps  
I'm not as bad at humanstech, at that.

I miss the t-shirts. Humansshirts, we see,  
have for the irony misguided laughs  
and lack philosophy of koobish jokes.  
I miss the trousers with eight legs for all  
my legs. I miss my comic books of Phrump:  
The Devastating Lasers for the Eyes.  
I miss the moving fastness, miss the hope  
of eggs one day forto make one myself.  
I miss my tubaharp with spikes. So much  
is all the gones; I cannot have it back.

Instead I everhave my Tip, her Pig,  
and Tipmom. Latin Grammy presents and  
nicelady J.Lo who invited me  
to visit for her house inthe LA  
and meet her friends who are my friends now, too.  
But always first comes Tip, who is liketo  
my sistern and my brother both. I guess  
I don't miss nothings that I really need.


End file.
